


Moments

by piinkstxrlight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, resolving angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinkstxrlight/pseuds/piinkstxrlight
Summary: Blue and Yellow reconcile
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> song: moments by one direction

It took cycles for the sound of Blue’s cries to cease, or at least calm down. At one point, Yellow had moved to sit against the door. As much as Blue’s sobs dug into her soul, it was the only sign of her she had left. It was the last thing she could have. The only thing either could hear from the other was now breathing, shaky and unsteady.

_ shut the door, turn the light off _

_ i wanna be with you, i wanna feel your love _

_ i wanna lay beside you _

_ i cannot hide this, even though I try _

There they sit, metal being the only thing to separate the two. How Blue needed to apologize, how she needed to wrap herself in Yellow’s warm embrace. Hear her boom of a laugh, see the way her eyes crinkle when she’s really happy about something. Not just her, but all the little things that went alongside it.

Yellow had her eyes closed, but her hands remained on the ground. Every now and then, her fingers would tap one at a time along the floor, attempting to ease herself. How could she be at ease? She knew that it couldn’t work, how could it ever?

She wanted them to heal this, no matter what it took. It was the fight that began to become unbearable. When could they be better to each other? When could it work?

_ heartbeats harder, time escapes me _

_ trembling hands touch skin _

_ it makes this harder _

_ and the tears stream down my face _

Blue’s method of coping was instead to think of the positive moments between her and Yellow. Apart from the centuries of heartbreak after losing Pink, how the two could find any way to come together.

She thought about when Yellow was too drunk to think coherently, but still only thought of her. Walking in on the golden gem dancing to her playlist, the two uniting in a perfectly imperfect duet to Milky Ways. How Yellow was  _ so _ insistent on holding Blue close and resting in their home.  _ Their _ bed.

It almost makes her smile.  _ Almost _

_ if we could only have this life for one more day _

_ if we could only turn back time _

_ you know I'll be your life, your voice _

_ your reason to be my love, my heart _

_ is breathing for this moment, in time _

_ i'll find the words to say before you leave me today _

Yellow hears something that isn’t breathing or crying, but another knock. It’s delicate, unlike the previous pounds that echoed throughout the palace not long ago. Its followed just seconds later by her gentle, but now broken voice.

“Yellow...can we please talk?”

_ close the door, throw the key _

_ don't wanna be reminded, don't wanna be seen _

_ don't wanna be without you _

_ my judgement's clouded like tonight's sky _

Blue’s palm rests against the door, barely gaining the courage to stand. She knocks a second time, repeating her plead with her voice cracking. Fully aware of her own grave mistake, her only desire is to make things right.

To her complete shock, the door opens and Yellow stares her down. A look like stone, she isn’t cold, but damaged. Blue sees it in the way her amber eyes are glossed, below her eyes tinted and enlarged. It’s like looking in a mirror.

Caught off guard, Blue stares with an open mouth and tries to force words out. However, every attempt is vacant as she stands speechless.

“You’re not heartless.” she finally chokes out and goes to reach for Yellow, only for her counterpart to flinch back.

_ hands are silent, voice is numb _

_ try to scream out, my lungs _

_ it makes this harder _

_ and the tears stream down my face _

“Why would you say it then?” Yellow questions, trying her best to hide her own hurt-laced tone, “I was only trying to help you ease your own pain and-and-and.” she fails to complete her own sentence and shakes her head, furious.

“And I took it out on you.” Blue finishes, bringing her hands to her chest, “Which is not okay. I-It is not your fault Yellow! I was frustrated about the attack and just…” she feels her breathing get fast again and she shuts her eyes, “I should not have blamed you.”

The general nods, “You shouldn’t have.”

Blue begins to fiddle with her hands, running the thumb on her right hand aggressively against the palm of her left. She knows she is in the wrong, she is just unsure of how to fix this.

_ if we could only have this life for one more day _

_ if we could only turn back time _

_ you know I'll be your life, your voice _

_ your reason to be my love, my heart _

_ is breathing for this moment, in time _

_ i'll find the words to say before you leave me today _

“May I come in?” Blue suddenly questions, “I would prefer to continue this conversation in private.”

“What more is there to continue?” Yellow asks, “You apologized, that’s it.”

Yellow wanted to remain this way, not show how she truly felt. Inside, she felt like she was on fire, or at least that she was choking from one. She wanted it to go away, but the thought of the two addressing how  _ awful _ things could get. It was unbearable.

Blue suddenly grabs onto one of Yellow’s hands with both of hers, clutching it for dear life, “Yellow, this cannot be the end of us. I...we must solve this problem for good. How can we stop...how can  _ I _ stop saying such terrible things to you? I cannot lose you, I will not allow myself to lose you because of my own words.  _ Please _ .”

_ flashing lights in my mind, going back to the time _

_ playing games in the street, kicking balls at my feet _

_ there's a numb in my toes, standing close to the edge _

_ there's a pile of my clothes at the end of your bed _

_ as I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all _

Yellow stares at the broken diamond in front of her. Her words sincere enough to believe, she moves slightly so Blue can walk into her room. Lights still shut off, the darkness was soothing but painful all at once. It was a reminder.

“I want this to work.” Yellow finally admits, “But I mean what I said, this has to be the last time. These arguments...the way we are capable of treating each other, it has to change.”

Blue nods in agreement, her hand hesitantly reaching to touch Yellow’s cheek. She waits for the golden diamond to move back, but she doesn’t. Yellow simply remains still, but her gaze into Blue’s eyes has calmed.

“I love you Yellow.” Blue whispers out, thumb thoughtlessly moving back and forth, “More than anyone can ever love another, I will change. I promise you this.”

Yellow breathes in, then rests her own hand atop Blue’s, “I love you Blue...I will until the end of time itself. We will find a way to be okay.”

The two diamonds embrace the silence, consumed with each other. They know that happily ever after isn’t real, but they’re pretty damn close to it.

_ you know I'll be your life, your voice _

_ your reason to be my love, my heart _

_ is breathing for this moment, in time _

_ i’ll find the words to say before you leave me today _

_ you know I'll be your life, your voice _

_ your reason to be my love, my heart _

_ is breathing for this moment, in time _

_ i'll find the words to say before you leave me today _

**Author's Note:**

> hi reader ~
> 
> so whoever doesn't know me, i'm pinkstxrlight aka madi aka zygella's girlfriend/wife/person/idk. so a bit ago she asked me to resolve diamond visits after start//end and at the prime peak of midnight on a (now) tuesday i listened to a really angsty one direction song and thought "huh, this could be the answer"
> 
> idk if i'll continue diamond visits, but i did want to leave those who have been reading with a "resolved" ending. i hope you all enjoyed :)
> 
> ~ pinkstxrlight


End file.
